Obsesión
by Violet Stwy
Summary: Quieres meterte bajo su piel, que sea tu imagen la única en su cabeza y borrar todas las heridas que Itachi dejó en él. Quieres que Sasuke te necesite tanto como tú lo necesitas a él.


_Titulo:_ obsessió

_Palabras:_ 1 024

_Two Shot _

_I say: _Dedicado DiLaurentis por su cumpleaños

Estándar Disclaimer aplicado. Naruto no me pertenece.

—

El viento mece las cortinas y los rayos del sol se cuelan por la ventana, hay una fina capa de polvo cubriendo el suelo y los muebles, todo con excepción de la cama que se ve tan impecable como siempre. Quitas las flores marchitas que están en la mesa de noche y colocas la chaqueta en el sillón. No importa si se ensucia.

— ¿Sakura vino a visitarte?

Es una mera formalidad, lo sabes. Las flores marchitas, el polvo y la ventana abierta solo lo confirman. Nada ha cambiado en tres días. Nada ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuviste allí. Tomas la chaqueta y lo cubres con ella intentando que eso compense las noches frías que tuvo que pasar. Le vez fruncir el ceño pero no se deshace de la prenda. Es una buena señal, supones.

Vas hasta la entrada y escuchas la leve alteración en su perfecta respiración. Una reacción preocupada quieres pensar. ¿Tiene miedo de que te vayas? Imposible e irónico. Cierras la puerta y la ventana y colocas flores nuevas.

— ¿Alguien ha venido? — tanteas completamente seguro de cuál va a ser la respuesta: silencio. Ves el fantasma de lo que debió haber sido una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios. Sakura te lo ha dicho, ya nadie va a esa ala del hospital. Ningún enfermo quiere ser trasladado allí y con el tiempo enfermeras y doctores dejaron de atender al único paciente del lugar.

Lo abandonaron a su suerte por lo que hizo, por lo que quiso hacer. Sakura también te lo ha dicho, que le dejes, que no vuelvas, que esa persona merece eso y más por todo lo que te hizo.

Ahora, y en retrospectiva, sabes que eso es cierto, pero a pesar de todo eres consciente de que no serias capaz de dejarlo solo. No antes, no ahora, nunca. Y juras que ese sentimiento que te oprime el pecho cada vez que consideras la posibilidad de dejar de visitarlo no es lástima. No podrías sentir lástima por Sasuke Uchiha. Ni siquiera como está ahora, ciego y negándose a moverse solo o a hablar.

— Deberías salir al patio—Imposible, te dices.

Eres cruel y lo sabes. Cada vez que lo visitas dices lo mismo, pero es que cuando lo ves imágenes y pensamientos se agolpan en tu cabeza.

_Lo merece._

_Es su culpa._

_¿Va a estar bien?_

_Es lo justo._

Todos tan contradictorios como ciertos. Te sientes miserable solo por pensar esas cosas, pero eres humano y es lo menos que puedes permitirte.

Te acomodas a su lado y le ayudas a sentarse. Esta vez está tranquilo, más manejable que de costumbre. Le cambias las vendas y le acercas un plato de comida junto a una bolsa de tomates.

No te gusta pensar que pasaría con Sasuke si no estuvieras allí, pero te agrada que dependa solo de ti. Suspiras alejando esos pensamientos de tu cabeza y quitas el plato cuando él termina de comer. Tomas su rostro y le miras fijamente un largo rato. Su piel está tan pálida como siempre y sigue siendo suave. Continúas palpando ahora su cuello con marcas de viejas heridas. Sonríes levemente al ver que no se ha inmutado. No esperabas menos de alguien como Sasuke.

Deshaces el nudo de su bata y se la quitas con lentitud, no te sorprendes, conoces bien ese cuerpo y no es la primera vez que haces esto. Le tomas de la mano y lo halas fuera de la cama, la bata blanca cae como peso muerto en el suelo. Haces nota mental de recogerla luego. Hace frio, Sasuke está desnudo y sabes que no le gusta esperar.

Abres la puerta del pequeño baño y lo guías hacía dentro.

— ¿Quieres que te cargue hasta la bañera? — Sasuke gruñe en respuesta y tú ríes. Le ves moverse solo, con elegancia y sin ayuda hacía la tina. Se queda allí sentado: esperando. Sabes qué espera.

Recoges las mangas de tu camisa y te acercas a él, esponja en mano. Sientes el escalofrió que recorre su cuerpo cuando comienzas a lavarle con suavidad. Empiezas con su cuello y desciendes lentamente hasta su pecho. Te muerdes los labios mientras continúas bajando. Tienes que acercarte tanto que sientes su aliento golpearte la mejilla.

Te has mentido todo este tiempo si has intentado dejarle, abandonarlo como hizo él contigo aquella vez, haciendo añicos la imagen perfecta de lo que era un amigo. Eras inocente. Pero cada vez que pretendes no volver te encuentras a los cinco minutos justo frente a su puerta sin saber en qué momento exactamente te marchaste de la oficina del Hokage, tu oficina. Las veces que eso ocurre Sasuke te espera con una sonrisa socarrona adornando su rostro.

_Tonto perdedor._

Sabes que eso es lo que piensa. Y lo eres. Mientras te giras y notas la cercanía de sus rostros, tanto que puedes ver lo agrietados que están los labios de Sasuke, sabes que él tiene razón. Y lo besas. Presionando tu boca contra la de él, que está fría. Mueves tus labios sin esperar reacción alguna de su parte pero tampoco resistencia. Cuelas tu lengua dentro de su boca y le acaricias el paladar.

Solo tú lo estas besando, sin embargo encuentras masoquistamente reconfortante su falta de negatividad. Le tomas de las mejillas profundizando el contacto, sientes la saliva resbalar por la comisura de su boca y le muerdes para probar el metálico sabor de su sangre. Eres un tonto perdedor porque a pesar de no ser quién debe mantenerse encerrado en esa habitación eres el único prisionero de la misma.

Sasuke sigue controlándote a placer, como siempre. Eres tú el que no puede vivir sin verle, sin tocarle y sabes que a él tú presencia o la falta de ella le da igual.

Pero quieres meterte bajo su piel, que sea tu imagen la única en su cabeza y borrar todas las heridas que Itachi dejó en él. Quieres que Sasuke te necesite tanto como tú lo necesitas a él. Y mientras lo halas fuera de la bañera, lo envuelves en una toalla y le guías de regreso a la habitación, sigues creyendo ciegamente que puedes lograrlo.


End file.
